


Sweet Times

by grayscaleTestimony



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Reads Bodice Rippers, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sugar Baby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sugar Daddy Crowley (Good Omens), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscaleTestimony/pseuds/grayscaleTestimony
Summary: Aziraphale, home for the day on his own, catches up on some reading while Crowley's at work. It doesn't quite go as planned when he gets home early.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Good Omens - Hard Times - Sweet & Shaymazing Cut





	Sweet Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my dear friend @Shay_Moonsilk, who's graduating! Set in her Sweet Series that includes a VERY good sugar daddy Crowley! Congrats Shay!

It was a normal weekday for Aziraphale and Crowley: the latter had woken up at eight to make it to the office by nine, waking Aziraphale up with a plate of cinnamon toast and a kiss before he left for work. Now,at nearly noon, Aziraphale’s curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a book propped against his knees. Crowley wasn’t due home until later in the evening, giving Aziraphale plenty of time to read the new bodice rippers he had picked up from the local bookshop. He regarded the novellas as perfect examples of romantic literature, and the ones he read were always equal parts sexy and sweet, with enough plot to keep everything a little interesting. He’s sure that Crowley would tease him relentlessly if he knew he read them, much like his ex had when he found out.

Aziraphale is reminding himself that it won’t be a problem when the door to the penthouse opens, nearly causing him to keel over with fright. He manages to conceal his small stack of books under the blanket and tries to act natural while Crowley puts his keys in the bowl by the door.

“Angel! ‘M home! And I picked up some sushi from that place down the street—” Crowley cuts himself off as he steps into the living room, taking in a guilty-looking Aziraphale. “... Everything alright?” Aziraphale tries to play it off as if he was _not_ just getting to a particularly good part of his book.

“Hm? Oh, it’s — absolutely tickety boo!” Aziraphale stumbles, smiling. “I thought you didn’t get off until six tonight?” Crowley raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t press further. Instead, he sets the takeout box next to his boyfriend on the couch, and leans down to kiss him.

“Decided to come home early,” Crowley replies as he pulls away. “It’s a good day to stay in anyway, with it being all rainy out.” Aziraphale nods, casting a glance to the window across the room. Outside, low clouds threaten a torrential downpour at any moment while a sea of umbrellas go by below. Crowley settles in a squat in front of Aziraphale, his elbows on Aziraphale’s knees so that they’re eye level with each other.

“Well,” Aziraphale says with a quick peck to Crowley’s nose, “I’m always happy to spend time with you. So, what’s the case this time around?”

Crowley humors him while he nibbles on his sushi, keeping the new case information vague enough as to not break client confidentiality. Every few sentences he pauses for Aziraphale’s input (always valued by him and his colleagues) seeing as he’s started school and Crowley’s always willing to help out where he can. If Crowley didn’t, he’d never hear the end of it from his father — and besides, Aziraphale was good at finding the answers that the rest of them had overlooked.

It’s after Aziraphale finishes with his lunch and Crowley’s gone to make him cocoa that his little hobby is found out. Crowley moves to settle in next to him after setting the mug on the coffee table, only to be greeted with something hard and relatively pointy. Aziraphale realizes his mistake quickly, just as Crowley rummages under the blanket with an innuendo on his tongue and pulls out the book Aziraphale had been nearly done with. His face flushes as Crowley examines the cover.

“Oh? Angel, what’s _this?”_ he asks, holding the book up. “ _Hard Times: Fantasies Through the Ages?_ Some kind of naughty book?” Crowley smirks, not unlike the cat who got the canary. “Or something even more risque that you needed to hide?”

“It’s… I believe the term is _soft erotica_ ,” he corrects, reaching out to grab it. Crowley’s too fast, leaning back and holding his arm above his head. Aziraphale pouts, crossing his arms and looking away. “I didn’t want you to tease me about them…”

“Oh, baby, you _know_ what the pout does,” Crowley replies, feigning hurt. He presses the book back into Aziraphale’s hand, filling the remaining one with his own. “I wasn’t going to do any major teasing. What’s this one about?” Aziraphale mumbles something under his breath, cheeks turning another shade darker. “Come on, love, louder for me.”

“An angel and a demon who fall in love,” he finally lets out, looking anywhere but Crowley, “and they make love throughout the ages and their growing relationship.” There’s silence and stillness for a moment, and then Crowley pulls Aziraphale forward by his hand enough that it puts them chest to chest.

“Through the ages, huh?” he asks, trailing his fingers through the blond’s curls. “Must be difficult, what with all those complicated period piece clothes to be ripped off.” Aziraphale rolls his eyes.

“I suppose so, but when they can be gotten rid of in a snap, it makes life much easier.” He presses a kiss to Crowley’s nose, and then down to his lips. Crowley’s hands come up to Aziraphale’s hips, the pads of his fingers seeking up his sleep shirt to connect with bare skin.

“If you like them this much, maybe I’ll have to invest in some costumes to make some little fantasies a reality, if you want,” he jokes as he presses his lips against Aziraphale’s again — no matter how many times he’s kissed Aziraphale in the past handful of months, there’s something electric about it every time that he never tires of. Crowley pulls back, moving his hands to form a circle to then hold above Aziraphale’s head with a little flourish. “A little halo and wings with some expensive lingerie, an angel _trying_ to tempt a demon, eh?”

“You spoil me,” the would-be angel replies with a smile, leaning back to grab Crowley’s hands to hold. “But I suppose being ravished by a demon is anyone’s dream come true, isn’t it? Especially one as sweet—”

“Not s’posed to be sweet if I’m gonna be a demon, baby,” Crowley interrupts, sitting up to in turn push Aziraphale backwards to look up at him with his knee slotted between the younger man’s legs. Aziraphale slowly slides them apart, a careful invitation for Crowley.

“Feel like getting some _practice_ for these future activities in, love?” Aziraphale asks, a coy grin spreading across his face. Crowley ducks his head to press a kiss to his Adam’s apple, humming at the moan he gets in response.

“Oh, _angel_ ,” he says with a little more of an emphasis than normal, “don’t mind if I do.”


End file.
